twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Fred
Fred is a vampire created by Victoria as part of her army. His only appearance is the Eclipse novella The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. 'Biography' ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Fred befriends Bree and protects her from harm with his talent to repulse other vampires. To avoid getting into fights, Bree would sit by his side during the day and endure his "smell", as everyone else is repulsed by it. It is told that Fred can control this "smell" to make it as weak or powerful as he pleases. He finds Riley's promises empty and runs off to Vancouver the day before they fought the Cullens, determined to explore the world of vampires on his own. Before he does, however, he promises to wait for Bree and her boyfriend Diego for one day before going off on his own. Right before Bree dies in the hands of the Volturi, she telepathically asks Edward Cullen to be nice to him if they were ever to cross paths. He is supposedly the only vampire to have survived from the army, but this is unspecified as the Volturi was watching their every move before their arrival in Forks (but he could have made it because his abilities to make people unable to think about him). 'Physical appearance' He is described as a college student with wavy, blond hair, broad-shouldered and muscular. Bree estimates his height to be around six-two. 'Personality traits' Fred is often quiet and prefers to be left on his own, except for Bree. He is intelligent and able to think clearer than most of the other newborns, and finds Riley's promises more lies than truth. Bree also mentions that she leaves him the books she has read so he could use them also. 'Powers' Illusionary Repulsion Fred has the gift to project a repulsion to those around him, and make them think that he could release a strong, unbearable stench from his body, useful when his life and limb are at a stake. Over time, he learns to use his power in a wider range, making him disgusting to other people, who will promptly forget about him. He develops it to the point were simply thinking of him will cause repulsion. It also earns him the nickname "Freaky Fred". He can also make people feel repelled by the thought of him. It can be easily implied as a mental power, which is made useless against Bella by to her ability to block mind-targeted powers. Human Life During his human life, Fred was an observant and quiet person, being kind of a science nerd. Sort of quiet and sort of not liking other people’s attention which is probably how he got his gift. It also explains why he is so much more observant than the other newborn vampires. Etymology Fred is a shortened form of "Frederick" meaning "peaceful ruler". The name "fred" also means "peace" in Swedish, Danish and Norwegian. During his time with the army, he is one who defuses a tense situation and keeps some members from killing each other, or, at the very least, from bothering him. Appearances *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:Minor characters Category:Seattle newborn army Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner characters Category:Newborns